swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Oreba Sparrow (character)
name: Oreba sparrow birth : 45 BBY, kalevala species: human/mandalorian rebel aligned prof: jedi affiliations:mandalorian civil war, clone wars, rise of the empire, the new republic. the old republic ﻿ During the days of the mandalorian civil war between the true mandalorians and the deathwatch broke out! only a neutral faction called the new mandalorians that wanted to advocate peace between these two factions, Due this the republic sended 2 jedi knights to protect the duchess of the new mandalorians Satine kryze. Master jedi Qui-gon jinn and Obi-wan kenobi were these knights, they spent over a year to protect the young duchess against the villainy of her ravaged planet. In that time obi-wan and satine grow close to each other. But Obi-wan completed his training and was reassigned..... but between those days something happened and satine gained birth of a child months after obi-wan left. Satine didnt told Obi-wan that they got a baby. Instead she kept it for her own, not trying to get Obi-wan confused with feelings. She gave the baby boy the name of Oreba. the clone wars After the clone wars broke out, satine was asked to head to coruscant in order for protection as she led the council of neutral systems. Though she was going she left the teenager Oreba﻿ on kalevala for his safety on a secret location. After the days went on and not allowed to have contact with is mother, Oreba was getting worried. he didnt knew much about his father, but was strongly encouraged to find him! After mother came back, Oreba said he wanted to know more of his father. Satine didnt want him to find out his father was a jedi knight, and after some argument it was quiet in the house of family kryze... days passed on. after 2 years on the age of 16 Oreba left the house just leaving a holo-letter behind, saying he loved his mother and will be sending more letters as he get more news about his search for the father. the deathwatch Roaming the wastes of mandalore finding a way to travel the stars he only could think of joining the death watch against his mothers wishes. On concordia he found a recruiter for the organisation... saying he wanted to fly for them and fight. He had red with black armor made from stolen black sun operatives. He gained interesting intel about jedi when he was there, including Obi-wan. when he readed a report that kenobi protected kryze and had a relation many years earlier! although not a official source, he had the feeling kenobi was his father. he changed his surname from kryze to sparrow for his own sake Over the years he gained trust of his pilots squadron he was in, but at when he was 23 he fled the squadron during a 'important' mission. galactic civil war After he heard of the great jedi purge he feared for his father's life... knowing he was a jedi knight meaned he had to flee for the imperial forces on whatever planet. Many years later he heard of recent events that there was a rebellion uprising against the empire, trying to retrieve the old republic. Not much later when he went to eisly he heard of things that happened a few weeks ago, an aquilish named ponda baba got his arm severed by what it looked like a lightsaber. whatever happened the bartender wuher gained a name, ben kenobi! that made him thinking.... After a month looking for a rebel contact he found a certain wookiee called snuggybear, he was a smuggler as he said, smuggling spice and weapons for the rebellion. Saying that the rebels had recruited jedi he was stunned, Oreba could look for a experienced one in the rebellion, he got to known several names for jedi's including Roly bekleo, Thomasxico, Zo'ra van, Alandara ide and more... jedi arts He got a message from Thomasxico after some while... for a important meeting, he went to yavin 4 as instructed, following other robed figures he hasnt met yet. Before the meeting started he got to know many jedi, knowing they weren't instinct like Palpatine said in the news. When Thomasxico went in the meeting he said he found a new jedi, and wanted him to be learned in jedi arts. As a result ﻿Oreba went under tutelage with several masters, he got to know more, lightsaber technology, crystals, and most importantly history. as with that he choose the consular class of jedi, seeking knowledge of the force. He went through the trails after some months, most impressive that it was that fast. After he got knight hood he got several assignments from the council. A long time after the council graduated him to a master, Roly bekleo had a disturbing message, saying he was leaving for some time and wanted a succesor as grandmaster. For that he choose Oreba but for him... it would been a great challenge leading it. but after some time he wanted some time for his own and let soonitr be his replacement for a time. the rebellion In the army of the rebels Oreba had a vast assortment of weaponry in a safe house upon naboo, ranged as melee weapons. along with some special forces of echo battalion and other army guilds﻿ he went into many battles, including keren, restuss, the avatar platform assault. he moslty went with jennae, snuggybear and rowook along with his ithorian son aiveer. as a pilot from early age he was good for vortex squadron, a force sensitive pilot squadron. along with the most renown pilots the rebellion had. he often went with snuggy's smuggling runs and got to know more tricks then the rebels had. then when he had the money for his own yt-2400 freighter and called it the-black-pearl. after life years passed after the civil war ended, being part of the new jedi order on coruscant Sparrow sought rest after all he's been through﻿. Helping jedi to be learned in the arts in the jedi praxeum of skywalker along with a few other masters. Spending most of his time in the holocron chamber of the jedi temple, often visited by padawans and knights who were concerned if he was alright. Being sad on some thoughts including his padawan and other losses he was known of. Fighting in familiar battles along with other jedi and troopers he made new enemies and new friends, for a time that is. personality and traits Sparrow was known to be a nice guy... friendly, wise and hope giving to others. but yet again as a pirate he couldnt keep it down to take sips of corelian rum during flight or combat when into cover. Later when he met Axav she had a question if he could be the godfather﻿ of her and Thomasxico's children, he accepted it. He was known to have a relationship with his first padawan Scarlitt, though later disappeard with unknown reasons. Very familiar with the force and its secrets he mostly went on trips to korriban, tython and other force related planets. Even one of his journeys leaded him to an unknown planet lightyears into the unknown territories, seeking the fountain of youth. apprentices: Scarlitt blaize and Irne aiesrachi. powers and abilities Oreba was familiar with every kind of weapon, from blasters to lightsabers﻿. He masterd the forms of soresu for defence, niman that allowed him to fight with harmony and justice without having to resort to powerful, aggressive movements or overt emotion, and unusually seen sokan, using the surroundings as advantage. The force powers he had were telekinesis using to 'hold' blasters and firing them without touching, force repulse escaping multiple stormtroopers, levitation and dark transfer, reviving people that were at the brink of death. The ships he uses were the yt-2400 freighter and the t-65 x-wing fighter heavy edition. Category:Player characters